Wallet size identification cards have become quite prevalent over the past decade. Some examples of these cards are employee identification cards, membership cards, bond cards, insurance cards, and retailer preferred cards. Since these cards are often removed from wallets, handled, and replaced repeatedly throughout a day, they experience a great deal of wear. Moreover, these cards are often lost or stolen, which poses a security risk to the card holders as well as the card suppliers.
The increased demand for personal cards has provided card suppliers with three major obstacles: how to reduce or eliminate the wear on the card, how to safeguard against forgery, and how to package a partially pre-printed card while minimizing manufacturing costs.
For quite some time, card suppliers have addressed the wear problem while ignoring the security problem. Their solution was to use plastic cards instead of paper cards with the card holders placing their signatures on a designated location on the outer surface of the card. This practice has several drawbacks. Business indicia may be often scratched off or otherwise worn away through everyday use. In terms of security, wrongdoers may remove ink signatures from the designated location and place their own signatures on the card. In addition, wrongdoers may tamper with and alter a business' indicia, such as the company name, titles, and barcodes.
To minimize forgery, many companies take the extra step of laminating their cards after the card holders have signed their cards. In addition, some companies require their card holders to provide a small photograph, which is affixed to the cards prior to lamination. This extra step is costly in terms of time because it requires two mailings: a mailing from the card holder to the card supplier and a return mailing of the laminated card from the card supplier to the card holder.
Over the years, several techniques have been developed with regard to "packaging" a card. In short, packaging a card is simply finding a way to integrate a card into a business form, usually 8.5" by 11" in size, in such a way so that the card holder should be able to easily remove the card from the business form. Some of these techniques have also attempted to solve the problems of wear and forgery.
Non-Lamination
The non-lamination technique involves the printing of images using conventional printing equipment on heavy weight paper and perforating a portion of the paper to form the personal card. The card holders simply tear the card away from the rest of the form. The main problems with this technique are wear and forgery. Another disadvantage is the card has rough edges.
Single-Side Lamination
The single-side lamination technique involves coating of a portion of one side of a heavy weight paper with a lamina. The unlaminated side of the card may be used to print identifying information for the card supplier and user. The portion of the paper containing the card is perforated, with the lamina also being perforated along the edge of the card, for removal of the card from the business form.
One version of the single-side technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,229 [Morgan]. This technique involves a label consisting of four layers (from top to bottom): paper, release coating, adhesive and lamina, with all four layers being die-cut in a rectangular shape. Next, the paper and release coating are die-cut in similar rectangular dimensions, but smaller than the prior die-cut. Identifying information may be printed or written upon the label. A paper border is peeled away and the main paper face is peeled away from the bottom two layers, flipped over with the label face containing the printed information facing down, and inserted on top of the lamina layer. The label may then be adhered to any article to identify that article.
Another label, exhibiting the single-side technique, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,125 [Garrison]. In one embodiment, the Garrison patent discloses a card consisting of the following seven layers: upper paper layer, upper adhesive, upper release, lamina, lower adhesive, lower release, and a lower paper layer. A first die-cut extends from the upper paper layer through the upper release layer, defining the shape of the label. A second die-cut extends from the upper paper layer through the lower release layer, but the perimeter is larger than that of the first die-cut. Identifying data may be written or printed on the upper paper layer, and peeled away from the other layers and adhered to an article. The remaining lamina may be removed from the backer adhered over the label resulting in the label having a laminated covering over its outer surface.
Another version of the single-side technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,488 [McKillip]. Generally, this single-side technique consists of four layers: upper material, lamina, removable adhesive, and lower material. A die-cut extends from the upper material through the removable adhesive, defining the shape of the card. The upper material may have identifying data written or printed onto it as desired. Next, the upper material and lamina are peeled away from the lower material, resulting in a card laminated on one side.
Similarly, a group of related patents to Garrison, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,013; 5,589,025 and 5,589,025, disclose a single-side technique consisting of the following layers: a paper layer, pressure sensitive adhesive, upper lamina, dry adhesive, and lower lamina. A die-cut extends from the paper layer through the dry adhesive. The paper layer may have identifying data printed or written on it as desired. Because the dry adhesive is rupturable, the top three layers may be peeled away so that the resulting card is laminated on its backside.
The single-side technique has the disadvantage of wear, and it fails to safeguard against forgery. The paper side, which contains identifying indicia, and possibly a signature, remains exposed or, if the face of the card is laminated, the printing or signature is still not sealed. Thus, the paper may be torn, and the print and signature may be worn away or removed.
Double-Side Lamination
Exterior Printing/Signing Technique
The exterior printing/signing technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,229 and 5,131,686, both to Carlson. This technique consists of spot coating a portion of the front and back of heavy weight paper with lamina. Printing of identifying information is accomplished on the exterior of the lamina. A portion of the lamina is then perforated to allow card holders to remove the card from the form. The main disadvantage of this technique is the printing and signing occurs on the lamina, failing to address the problems of wear and forgery.
Foldover Technique
The foldover technique includes a group of patents teaching a common technique with slight variations. This technique, referred to as the foldover technique, generally involves coating the underside of paper with a strip of lamina, the length of two cards. After coating, the paper is die-cut in a rectangular pattern, having twice the length of one card, and a rectangular border is perforated. The large rectangle is divided into two halves by means of an additional perforation. One half of the double card is peeled away exposing the underlying lamina and adhesive layer with the other half carrying identifying indicia. Next, the entire rectangle of the double card is removed from the business form and the two halves of the double card are folded over onto each other along the additional perforation, with the lamina on the exterior and paper on the interior.
Another version of the foldover technique is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,693 [Kohls]. The card is made up of the following layers: lamina, adherent, release, and paper. The layers are applied in a coating that is roughly twice the length of one card, spanning nearly the entire width of a business form. The layers are perforated in the shape of a rectangle, roughly the length of two cards. To facilitate folding the lamina onto paper, another perforation is made, dividing the rectangle into two halves. On one half, the card holder may sign, print upon, or insert a picture on the paper. On the other half, the paper is fully die-cut and peeled away. Next, the entire rectangle may be peeled away from the form as one piece. The halves may be folded together, and an overlap of the lamina and adhesive fully encases the paper card.
Essentially the same technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,976 [Popat, et al.], U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,938 [Schmidt], and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,326 [Garrison]. The Popat patent discloses printing capabilities and print feeding functions associated with laminated card business forms. Likewise, the Schmidt patent discloses different printing capabilities and grasping abilities for business forms. The Garrison patent, unlike the Schmidt and Popat patents, only discloses an identification card, as opposed to an identification card and associated business form.
Still another foldover technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,894 [Schmidt]. The Schmidt patent discloses a mailing envelope which includes a self-laminating card. The technique includes an envelope top and bottom and insert layers (from top to bottom): an informational paper sheet, paper card material perforated at the middle, release on one side of the perforation, adhesive on both sides of the perforation, and lamina on both sides of the perforation. Upon opening the envelope, the informational sheet may be read and removed. Next, the paper card and its attached release, adhesive, and film layers may be removed. The card may be pre-printed and may also be signed. The paper card on one side of the perforation may be peeled away exposing adhesive coated lamina. The adhesive coated lamina may then be folded over the face of the paper card to laminate the card on both sides.
Yet another version of the foldover technique was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,106 [Longtin]. This foldover technique involves an upper paper card and release liner, which are co-planar and adjoin each other at a die-cut where the card is folded. In order from top to bottom, the following layers are located below this layer: adhesive, polyethylene, polyurethane, polyethylene, adhesive, and business form. The card holder peels up the first three layers because the polyethylene layer releases from the polyurethane layer. Next, the card holder peels away the release liner, exposing one half of the adhesive coated polyethylene. This half is then folded over the paper card. The resulting paper card is covered on both sides by polyethylene.
Still another version of the foldover technique was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,369 [Stewart]. This version does not involve lamination, though it does teach a foldover technique. The Stewart patent teaches a label consisting of the following layers: an upper paper layer, upper adhesive, lower paper layer, lower adhesive, and release liner. The upper paper layer is die-cut down through the lower adhesive layer. The upper paper layer may contain printed indicia. Next, the top four layers may be peeled away from the release liner. After peeling, the label may be adhered to a package or another article. In a particular embodiment, the layers are perforated, creating two halves. After peeling, the label may be folded at the perforation, and the halves of the lower adhesive layer are adhered to themselves. The resulting label may exhibit printing on two sides.
Foldover/Punch Technique
The foldover/punch technique, as termed here, relates to the foldover technique discussed above combined with a punch technique. The punch technique relates to punching a card through a lamina layer, after which the lamina adheres to the card. The foldover/punch technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,787 [Konkol]. The Konkol patent discloses a technique which addresses the problem of two-step printing required by the foldover technique. With the foldover technique, in order to produce a card with print on both sides, two printing steps are required. One step requires printing upon the back of the card, followed by coating with release, adhesive, and lamina. A second step requires printing and signing the front side of the card. Two-step printing is required when both faces of the card lie in two planes, as in the previously mentioned foldover technique.
The foldover/punch technique in the Konkol patent allows for one-step printing, an improvement upon printing efficiency. This technique consists of the following layers: paper, release, adhesive, and film. As in the foldover technique, a cut is made through four layers, creating a rectangle having twice the length of a card. The rectangle is divided into two halves by perforating along the center line to ease the folding process. With the paper remaining exposed on the upper layer, in one step both halves of the card may be printed and/or signed. Next, the entire paper layer (both halves) is peeled away from the release layer leaving the adhesive and film layers in the form. The card holder then manually reinserts the printed/signed side of the double card into the space it formerly occupied and onto the adhesive coated lamina. The border of the lamina being larger than the card perimeter, the card adhered to the lamina may be punched out and folded over onto itself with the writing facing outward. In this fashion, the double card is reverse-folded and entirely encapsulated within the larger lamina layer with the lamina layer extending beyond the edges of the card.
The foldover technique and the foldover/punch technique are improvements upon all of the aforementioned techniques because the resulting card is laminated on both sides, protecting the paper from wear and impeding forgery, while packaging the card in a business form. However, there are several disadvantages associated with these techniques, in the areas of manufacturing and manual lamination. This type of card is difficult and costly to produce because it requires a double length lamination, must be die-cut from both sides, and has a lower manufacturing speed than the traditional, single card length lamination. The typical double length process operates at about 100 ft/min, as opposed to the typical single length process, which operates at about 400 ft/min. Furthermore, these techniques waste a significant amount of paper because one paper face is discarded per lamination. Moreover, these techniques are inefficient with respect to space usage because they consume the full width of a business form. Finally, the manual folding process is troublesome to the card holder. It is often difficult to properly align the lamina halves upon each other. Often times, when the lamina halves are momentarily misaligned the card becomes ruined, the entire business form must be thrown away, and the card supplier must bear the replacement costs.
Regarding the foldover/punch technique, another disadvantage of this technique is that only the outer edge of the lamina forms the bond between the two folded halves. A smaller bonding surface area results in a shorter life span for the laminated card. Furthermore, as in the foldover technique, the disadvantages regarding manufacturing and card holder difficulties are still present. Finally, an identification card made of two plies of folded paper is relatively thick and bulky, consuming valuable space in a wallet or card case.
Although some of the foregoing approaches have some degree of potential, they do not satisfy the needs of card suppliers and card holders in an economical, practical, and user-friendly manner. In particular, the foldover/punch technique addresses the needs of the card suppliers and card holders, but it presents new problems From all of the foregoing discussion, it is quite apparent that a significant need exists for a card integrating and lamination technique which overcomes the recognized problems, in a practical manner, which have faced card suppliers and card holders for so long without a viable solution.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a double side laminated identification card.
Another object of the present invention is to allow for customization of the identification card prior to lamination, such as printing, signing, and photograph insertion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to consume only the space of a single card on a business form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double side laminated card that features a relatively large surface area bond between the exterior lamina layers, to ensure longevity of the lamination.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly manual lamination process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a thin and resilient, laminated identification card, consuming a minimal amount of space in a wallet or card case.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a business form which requires but a single pass to integrate the card patch with the business form and require only one die-cut and the use of a single die for the card patch.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a card lacking heavy perforations so that the edges of the card feel as if they are clean cut.